


The Party

by blinke182



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinke182/pseuds/blinke182
Summary: ENDING SPOILER FOR POKEMON SUN AND MOONIn which Sun is terrified of parties, but more terrified of being the guest of honor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sun's team is like mine in my last playthrough of Sun version.

“Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!” 

“Mimikyu, use Dazzling Gleam!”

“Incineroar is no longer able to battle, Mimikyu wins, so the match goes to Sun!” 

“I won? I won!” Sun cheered.

“Absolutely. Congratulations on becoming the first Champion of Alola!” Kukui said. Sun heard none of it as the feelings of victory went through his mind. 

A few days later, Kukui threw a festival in Sun’s honor. Sun hung out in the corner while everyone celebrated his accomplishment. He saw his mom dancing with Hala and laughed. Hau noticed Sun by himself and went up to him. 

“Come on, why aren’t you dancing? It’s a party for you,” Hau said, a giant smile on his face. 

“I’m not big on dancing,” Sun said, leaning on a tree. 

“Aw, come on, you gotta!” Hau said, grabbing Sun’s hand. Sun jerked it away. He hated when people grabbed his hand.

“That’s okay, I’ll stay here,” Sun said with a smile.

“Alright, suit yourself,” Hau said, going back to the party. 

After about 15 minutes of watching everyone enjoy themselves, Kukui’s voice rang out.

“Hey, Sun, why don’t you show us all the team that helped you secure your new title?” he said. Voices rang out in agreement. Sun’s eyes widened. 

“Oh… Uh, okay?” Sun said, stepping back a little. He started shaking. All the attention was on him. He didn’t mind when he was battling because he could focus on the battle instead of the fear, but he couldn’t shake the intimidation. He shakily reached for his pokeballs, accidentally dropping them on the ground. He picked them up with a sheepish laugh and took a deep breath. 

“Slowbro! Mimikyu! Mudsdale! Salazzle! Raichu! And finally, my ace, Decidueye!” Sun shakily announced as he released each one. Decidueye was especially unfocused on the attention it was getting, instead focusing on its trainer. Sun had slid down to the ground against the tree, his hands against the sides of his face, tears threatening to fall. Decidueye walked over to Hau and gently pecked at his shirt. Hau turned to see Decidueye with a wing outstretched towards Sun. Hau saw Sun and ran to him. He crouched next to him, careful not to touch him.   
“Wanna get out of here? We can hang out in my house, they’re all out here,” Hau said with a smile. Sun nodded, holding out his hands for help up. Hau helped him up and led him to his house. 

“Hate to take away the star of the show, but I think he needs a break,” Hau said to Kukui, who nodded. 

“I get it. Take a minute. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that,” Kukui said. Sun nodded, still shaking as Hau led him away. He led the shaken boy to one of the back rooms, knowing there’d be nobody around there. He and Sun sat down on one of the beds to let Sun calm down. 

After a few minutes, Hau felt a heavy weight drop on him as Sun fell asleep. Hau removed Sun’s hat and placed it on the nightstand. Hau considered it a sin to get up if Sun’s asleep on him, so Hau just gently laid the both of them down. 

Sun woke up about an hour later. 

“Hau?” Sun looked around. He saw Hau asleep next to him. Sun smiled. He got up gently so as not to disturb him, but he woke up anyway. 

“Sun? How ya feeling?” Hau asked sleepily.

“I’m feeling fine now. Thank you,” Sun said. Hau sat up and stretched. 

“We should get back to the party, I’m sure it’ll be going on all night,” Hau said. 

“Okay, only if you stay with me,” Sun said, gripping Hau’s hand.

“I will.”

The two boys went back out to the party, still going strong. Sun’s pokemon were dancing with the others, but when they saw Sun come back out, they all rushed to him to greet him. 

“Guys, I’m okay, don’t you worry about me. Especially you, Mimikyu,” Sun said, and the little ghost pokemon chittered and ran in circles around Sun’s feet. Sun gave it a little pat and Mimikyu chittered happily. “Just let me know when you want back in your pokeballs, okay?” 

The pokemon all gave affirmative noises and rejoined the party. Hau took Sun’s hand and Sun jerked back. 

“Right, I forgot. We don’t have to hold hands,” Hau smiled. Sun nodded and they joined the party. 

“What happened? You’ve been gone for over an hour,” Kukui asked when he saw the boys had rejoined the festivities. 

“Sun always falls asleep after a panic attack, I was just keeping him company,” Hau said.

“You were fast asleep when I woke up!” Sun said with a smile. 

“Yeah but you weren’t alone.” 

“True.” 

“Well, have fun, Sun. This party’s for you. Congratulations on your victory,” Kukui said, going to pat Sun on the head, but Sun retracted before he could. 

“Thanks, Professor,” Sun said.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part was Mimikyu adorably chittering and running around Sun's feet. :D


End file.
